


Sidecar Hijinks

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Motorcycle sidecars, Motorcycles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John loves anything that goes fast. Rodney doesn't, but he loves John.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Sidecar Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Okay, I know they should be wearing helmets but they're not as I wanted to draw their hair! Painted for Romancing McShep's 2021 Reversebang challenge, with watercolors and inks.  
> Thanks to Melagan for writing a fic for this artwork! *dashes off to read!*

  
[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7c6b/ekp0378cck2su42zg.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ride Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769135) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan)




End file.
